


His

by eratothemuse



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: The last thing you expected to come from the literal Demon possessing Stiles was a proclamation of love, but here we are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine the Nogitsune telling you he loves you in front of the pack.  
> This is a request for anon, based on the imagine linked above. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I’m sorry if this is kind of shorter than most of my other one shots and complete garbage, I was struggling!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

The Oni were under the Nogitsune’s control. This was bad. Like, really bad. You take a defensive stance as they descend upon the pack, attacking from what seemed like everywhere at once. Yet, while everyone was occupied with trying to stay alive, not  _one_  Oni had attacked you. The more you stood without an opponent the more confused you became.

Not that you’d stand a chance if one of them did decide to fight you, but still.

It’s only when Scott screams that you’re brought back into reality, seeing an Oni slice into his arm. You don’t think, you just move. Running towards the fight, wielding the baseball bat Stiles had gifted you for your birthday as a weapon. You slam it into the Oni as it makes to finish Scott off, but it does little more than stall him.

Luckily, that’s all Scott needs to get back on his feet and out of harms way. But now  _you’re_  too close. The Oni turns on you, flipping the blade in its hand, preparing to attack. It all happens so fast that you weren’t entirely sure it happened at all until it was over. You hold up the bat in defense as the Oni slices at you, severing the bat in half as if it were made of butter. Lydia’s scream pierces the air as the blade comes back a second time. You close your eyes in a wince as it carves through the air centimeters from your face, knowing this is it.

Yet, you don’t feel the blade slice through your flesh, or hear the sickening sound of it piercing bone.

The only sound you hear is Scott’s shout behind you; the only thing you feel being a sharp yank as he pulls you back. You open your eyes as a new voice fills the air, seeing the Nogitsune looking disapprovingly at the palm of his hand.

He lets out a huff of annoyance, “They never can do a job right.” Wringing out his hand, a dead firefly falls to the ground.

“W-Why did you do that?” you stammer, not able to wrench your eyes from what had once been an Oni as Scott positions himself in front of you protectively. The remaining Oni appeared behind their leader as he pretended to ponder your question. The rest of the pack surrounds you, waiting for the enemy’s first move.

“Couldn’t let the one thing I love get damaged, now could I?” the Nogitsune asks, as if what he’s just said is completely relatable.

Mostly everyone in the pack had been stunned into silence at his confession. The ones who weren’t were declaring it another fox’s trick. You weren’t so sure. Then again, you never could be with the Nogitsune.

“What did you say?” you manage, gaining enough courage to look in his eyes.

“Must I say it again?” annoyance flashed over the chaos of emotions he seemed to be displaying, before he gritted out for a second time, “I love you.”

Isaac growls next to you, placing a hand on your shoulder to push you further away from the Nogitsune. This causes his cold eyes to flicker dangerously to the werewolf at your side, and before you know it an Oni has appeared beside Isaac. It flings him nearly five yards away before appearing back at the Nogitsune’s side.

“I don’t like it when people touch what’s mine.”

“(Y/N) is  _not_  yours,” Lydia shouts, hand hovering around your own but being careful not to touch you.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, little banshee,” a low chuckle erupts from his lips, eyes locking with yours with an unsaid promise, “Until next time.” And just like that, he’s gone, leaving you with an unnerving feeling in the pit of your stomach as a single question plays in your head.

_Did you love him back?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for anon, and part 2 of His. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I’m sorry if it sucks! Btw, Stiles and Void are still stuck together?

The pack was in disarray after the Nogitsune’s confession.

“He made it clear that he’s going to come back for (Y/N),” Scott grunts as you patch up the cut from his fight with the Oni. Even with the advantage being a werewolf gave him, an Oni’s blade sliced deep.

“What are we gonna do when he does?” Isaac asks before gesturing to Kira, “Your mom said it was impossible to kill the Oni. With them on his side-”

“The real question is why didn’t he take you right then,” Lydia interrupts, pulling your shaking hands from Scott’s bandaged shoulder. She gives you a comforting squeeze before looking around the pack.

No one answers.

“It’s another game to him,” you find the voice that pierces through the silence to be your own, “He said I was his favorite ‘thing’. It’s like I’m a toy.”

“I think that’s part of it,” Scott murmurs, “but I don’t think that’s all of it.”

“What do you mean?” Kira shifts her weight, uncrossing the arms that had been tense at her chest.

“When he said he loves you, I think he meant it, but I also think that Stiles’ feelings affect the Nogitsune more than he knows,” Scott turns to look at you, watching your eyes widen in realization.

“And we can use that to our advantage.”

* * *

“Well, well, well,” the Nogitsune chuckles, striding towards you slowly, “Isn’t this a pleasant surprise? Gotta say, I didn’t expect for you to come to me.” You stare into his eyes, repeating to yourself to stick with the plan. This is for Stiles.

“Curiosity killed the cat, and all that,” grits through your teeth as he comes closer.

“Oh, I don’t think this is just curiosity,” the Nogitsune circles you before walking his fingers across your shoulders, “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the rest of them outside the school? The Oni can keep them occupied for now, (Y/N). I don’t think we’ll have any interruptions.”

“Good,” the word slips out, making his brows rise in surprise. Scott was right; the Nogitsune would let you get too close. Advancing upon him, you slide your hand up his chest and to his shoulder, “If any of them saw what I’m about to do it would probably be a little hard to explain.”

“And what are you about to do?” the Nogitsune’s eyes practically shimmer with mirth as they flicker to the lips that are just a breath away from his own.

“This,” you murmur, glad that Lydia had given you a crash course in seduction before slamming your lips to his. His hands come to your hair, deepening the kiss. You nearly forget the plan altogether as his lips slide against yours; ice against fire. The growl that erupts from the back of his throat pulls you back into reality.

 _This isn’t Stiles_ , you scream at yourself, knowing your window of opportunity is rapidly closing.

So you go back to the plan, slipping the hand that had been wrapped in his messy hair downwards, teasing along his chest before slipping it from him entirely. Distracting him with your lips and your other hand, you reach for your back pocket.

And that’s when you jab the syringe into his thigh.

The Nogitsune wrenches himself from you, but not quickly enough. You’ve already emptied its contents into his body, and its obvious when he stumbles back that the wolfsbane is already taking effect. He looks at you in a sort of dazed shock when he falls to his knees. This soon turns to rage.

“Trickster!” he accuses, struggling to stay conscious as you throw the empty syringe down.

“Now,” you growl, pulling him at the hair of his head to look at you as you hear the footsteps of the pack pounding down the hallway, “give me back the boy I love.”


End file.
